Gem
by mileygurl
Summary: They have been best friends since kindergaten but will it become something more, or will Gabriella find new love? Troyella...


Gabriella Montez had been best friends with Troy Bolton since they had started kindergarten. They were in love with each other, had been since junior High but neither of them would admit it. Now they were going into their junior year and they were the only ones out of their friends that didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. It was the first day back at school and Troy was late picking Gabriella up. Just as she was about to call and abuse him she heard him beep the horn. She ran out to his awaiting car and hopped inside. She turned to face him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. As she took in his appearance she realised that he had grown even more handsome over the summer. He was only in his basketball jersey and red shorts but he looked every bit of the God that East High made him out to be. Troy in turn had been checking Gabriella out as well. She was wearing a red tube top and a white mini skirt and had her hair cascading down her shoulders. He took a gulp of air before he started talking.

"Gem you look gorgeous," he said with a grin and she blushed.

"Thank-you, but can't you give up on the Gem name please?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"Nope. I've called you that since the day I found out your middle name was Elizabeth. Anyway you my Gem and only mine," he replied possessively.

"And what if I decide to get a boyfriend?" she asked coyly.

"What! You don't like anyone do you?"

"I do but I don't think he likes me back," Gabriella said.

"Well that's good. Not that he doesn't like you, but that…um…anyone who doesn't like you is an idiot Gem."

"Thanks Troy I can just feel the love," she replied. As they made their way to school they made light conversation. As they pulled into the parking lot Gabriella remembered something she wanted to ask him. "You're still sleeping over tonight aren't you?"

"Of course, it's tradition and this year your momma isn't home," Troy replied raising his eyebrows at her.

"Only coz she knows you don't like me that way and would never try anything even if you did like me that way coz she knows you don't have the guts to," Gabriella replied with a smirk as Troy turned red.

"Whatever you want to believe Gem. Whatever helps you sleep at night because I know you love me?"

"Yeah right, you're head is already big enough, I'm not gonna help it explode," Gabriella replied laughing as she jumped out of the car. Troy chased her all the way into the school and up the stairs to their lockers. By the time they got to home group Gabriella was puffed out. Troy had her pinned against the wall, tickling her stomach. "Troy stop! Stop! I'm sorry," Gabriella cried breathlessly.

"Only if you say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in school," Troy replied playfully.

"Troy you know I'm not allowed to lie."

"Fine then," Troy replied and continued to tickle her tirelessly.

"Okay! Okay! Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in school," Gabriella said laughing.

"And the smartest?" Troy said.

"Are you kidding me? Fine and the smartest," Gabriella responded.

"And just for that you have to say and I was kidding myself when I said I wasn't in love with him, because I love him more than anyone in the world," Troy finished with a smirk.

"No way! I am so not saying that," Gabriella yelled and by this time all the students were laughing.

"You had better unless you want to be tickled again," Troy threatened.

"Fine! I was kidding myself when I said I wasn't in love with Troy Bolton, because I love him more than anything in this world," Gabriella recited. "Happy?"

"Very," he replied unpinning her as he went to kiss her cheek but she moved away.

"No way do you get to kiss me after putting me through that torture," Gabriella replied with a smug look on her face and Troy went to his seat and sulked. For the rest of the day Gabriella would barely let Troy touch her. She was only playing around but he started to get worried. When the final bell rang he ran to his car to wait for her. She walked out of the school with Cooper Johnson, and when they went their separate ways he hugged her, Troy saw red. When Gabriella reached the car he barely spoke. She tried to start conversation but it didn't flow like it normally did. By the time 7 o' clock rolled around she had had enough! "What's wrong with you?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," he lied.

"You're lying," she stated.

"Am not! Will you do an experiment with me?" he asked.

"I guess so, what is the experiment?" Gabriella replied wearily.

"Will you kiss me?" he asked shyly.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Will you kiss me? I mean I'm the basketball god of East High and I've never been kissed and I want my first time to be special and you're my best friend who's more special than that?" he replied.

"Okay," Gabriella replied and Troy's face lit up. He moved closer to her and cupped her face. Her breath hitched as his lips moved towards her. They both closed their eyes as they felt their lips touch. It started off as slow kisses, but soon Troy wanted, needed more. He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry. Gabriella granted it without any hesitation. Their tongues were soon in a fierce battle, Troy laid Gabriella down on the floor where they were sitting and lied on top of her without ever breaking the kiss. He knew he should have stopped, that the experiment should have been over, but he was in love with her and this was Heaven to him. He moved his hands down her sides and heard her moan in pleasure. Soon he reached her skin where her top hitched and he felt her bare skin. He pulled away after he elicited another moan from her.

"That was interesting," Gabriella said/

"Yep. You're a good kisser," Troy stated.

"You too," she replied and they fell into a comfortable silence. The next day at school Gabriella told Taylor what had happened. "Now I don't know if he likes me or not."

"So make him jealous," Taylor said.

"But Troy is jealous when guys are near me by nature." Gabriella said but decided to try it anyway. At lunch she went over to Troy with Cooper by her side. "Troy this is Cooper he asked me to the party on Friday night."

"I thought we were going together, like we always do," Troy replied and she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"We can go to the next one," Gabriella said.

"Whatever," he replied, getting up and stalking out of the cafeteria. That day when the final bell rang Troy wasn't waiting for Gabriella at their lockers like he usually did. She rang his cell but he didn't answer so she went and checked the gym. He was there practising free throws.

"Hey Wildcat, how come you didn't meet me?" she asked feigning hurt.

"Sorry, thought you would be with your new boyfriend," he replied casually.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a boy who's my friend kinda like you."

"Like me? You think he's like me?" Troy yelled starting to get angry.

"I said kinda. Anyway do you want to grab a burger?" Gabriella replied.

"Sorry Gabriella I can't I'm busy." She knew he only called her Gabriella when he was angry at her.

"Why are you angry at me? Why did you call me Gabriella?"

"Sorry slip of the tongue. I gotta go. See you later," he said before running out of the gym. Gabriella tried calling him but he wouldn't answer his phone.

When Friday rolled around Gabriella really didn't feel like going to the party, Troy had barely spoken to her all week and she missed him. As she walked through the door to the party she could see him dancing with Cassundra, the head cheerleader. She danced with Cooper and with Chad before going to grab herself a drink. As she was going back to the dance floor an arm encircled her waist. She turned around and was met with his piercing blue eyes.

"Dance with me?" he demanded and she nodded as they made their way to the floor. Before long they were grinding into each other, dancing in a way they wouldn't do with anyone else but each other. Gabriella could feel Troy going hard and she smiled to herself. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"It's okay but why were you mad?"

"I was jealous. Gem I love you I always have and I always will. I want to be with you. I don't want anyone to touch you other than me and I certainly don't want anyone to kiss you other than me. Say something," he said after she was silent for a few minutes. Instead of responding she pulled him closer and thrust her tongue into his mouth. He instantly responded as he was thrown back into Heaven. She started to move towards the stairs and she motioned for him to follow her, he would have followed her to hell and back if she asked him too.

As soon as they were in an empty bedroom he had her pushed up against the door. He moved his hands to her buttocks and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Clothes were soon flying and they made their way to the bed.

"Gem we don't have to do this," he said in-between kisses.

"I want to. I want you," she said and he entered her. She screamed so loud he nearly had to cover his ears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered and he wiped away her tears.

"It's okay Troy, it's supposed to hurt. Move," she replied and they started to gain a rhythm. When it was over and they were dressed, Troy moved over to her and took her hands.

"I have something for you," he stated.

"What is it?" she asked surprised. He brought something out of his pocket and placed it around her neck. She toyed with it in her hands before turning to face him.

"T as in Troy?" she asked him.

"Well yeah, so everyone knows that you're my girl," he replied shyly and she took this time to kiss him passionately.

"I never told you that I love you as well. I always have and I'm sure I always will." They walked downs


End file.
